


World of Warcraft: Next World Order

by Irene_Queen_of_Dragons



Series: Funsie Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Groa needs 2 grow up, Shandrei is bby, The Gamer but not really, WoW meet Pokemon, yw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons/pseuds/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons
Summary: So, what happens when you give a randomly generated human the ability to shapeshift into the most accurate edition of a Pokemon, cause it to start off as a Combee, then let her loose on the population of Azeroth?Chaos, probably.Warning: Assuming you don't read the Archive Warnings; there is Graphic Descriptions of Violence (at least the most graphic I, a young adult barely experienced in writing to actually do that), Major Character Death, along with Political Topics related to WoW, racial slurs, and other such things. That's right. It's REALISTIC!On another note: This fanfic is just for fun. It's to keep my brain CLEAN as FUCK. Also expect another crossover tbh.
Relationships: All Canon Relationships Apply
Series: Funsie Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907722
Kudos: 3





	1. Flight of the Bumblebee

World of Warcraft: Next World Order  
A Pokemon/WoW Crossover starring The Gamer features

* * *

Chapter 1: Flight of the Bumblebee

* * *

Hi there, the name is Gróa! You might be asking ‘who the heck am I?’ right? Right, well, first let me introduce you to my friend, Shandrei! He’s a night elf that found me in the woods of Shadowglen. He’s pretty tall for a Night Elf, and his skin was a darker tone than most of the elves I met at the time, and his eyes were a bright white against his skin, giving his face a lighter look. At the time, I was injured for unknown reasons, though he told me when I woke up that it looked like I got mauled by a large cat called a Nightsaber. He used the potions he made with the herbs he gathered himself to heal me and helped me get situated within his village.  
  
  
As for me, I’m pretty boring looking. I’m human, obviously feminine in nature with pale, almost white skin, dark hair and bright blue eyes that Shandrei said that could ‘captivate a Night Elf’ or so he said. Along my back was a score of claw marks that ripped down from my right shoulder towards my left hip. Shandrei was kind enough to give me some simple robes to wear while I figured out this strange ability I have.  
  
  
You see, while I may be pretty boring to look at (or so I claim!), I had a pretty darn unique ability, never seen in the human race, so says Shandrei. I can “Pokéshift”, which is, as quoted by the text given to me, was the ‘Ability to shapeshift into any Pokemon (Pocket Monster) from the Pokedex to the upmost accuracy given’. I only discovered this when I was helping Shandrei gather herbs, only to accidentally anger a spider but reacted by turning into one of these ‘Pokemon’.  
  
  
This pokemon was called a ‘Combee’ and resembled the combs of a beehive, but had bees sticking out of it. It was weird though, since I instinctively knew how to fly, but not to ‘Fly’ (I was also confused on this term). I managed to run off the Spider with a Gust, as in Gust and not a gust of air gust. Basically, I just made powerful winds with my wings that ran it off. Afterwards, Shandrei had me practice this form on the side while in private, mostly getting used to flying and battling in that form.  
  
  
Anyways, back to the whole ‘Shandrei helped me get situated within his village’ bit. I took up a job as a adventurer, well after I developed the Pokéshift ability. At first, I mostly helped around town, delivering mail, talking to neighbors, or even babysitting a child or two. As an adventurer, though, I was able to fight the beasts and critters around the village when the mayor asks me to, gaining some coins called ‘Coppers’ as a reward. On occasion, I also get hides and even meat which Shandrei takes to either sell, stitch or eat.  
  
  
Anyways, as a Combee, I am able to use four moves, 3 of which can damage my foes, though one of them seems to be used to attract foes, as I learned by accident when I suddenly used the move ‘Sweet Scent’, causing a swarm of bears to come at me! I managed to somehow fight them all off, but I didn’t try that move again for some time. Shandrei had simply laughed when I came back to tell that story though, so that was a plus! He’s never the one to smile or such, but he is a good listener.   
  
  
Today, though, I have plans. I noticed that I had a bar called a ‘Experience Bar’ which was almost full. I hadn’t really noticed it, but if I was paying attention, I would’ve noticed that I would get certain amounts of experience from my defeated enemies, which would then level me up. At the moment, I was a level 1 Combee- er, well, my Combee form was. See, that’s a issue I’m having! Anyways, back to my plan.  
  
  
I was going to use the ‘Sweet Scent’ ability along with the ‘Gust’ ability to summon a but load of enemies and beat them all up! I had even gone to Shandrei with this idea, though he simply looked at me with a dull look, almost exasperated. Not sure why, really. It’s a GREAT idea! Anyways, here we are… middle of the woods and all of that… I looked back at Shandrei in my Combee form, a bit worried.  
  
  
You see, Shandrei dislikes fighting and killing. He’s more of a healer, really, despite his proficiency in the mage arts, or what they call people with a high affinity for Arcane, Fire and Frost magics. He mainly used his Arcane ability to create food and drink on the rare occasion we’re too far from home and I’m too injured to battle. It really helps to restore my health, which sits at a pitifully low number of eleven. This also means that he doesn’t really know how to battle, and all he can really do is stand back and watch with his blunt stick in hand which he claims is a ‘staff’.  
  
  
With a nod from him, a small smile on his face, I started to create a thick, sweet scent much like honey. The thick cloud of visibly pink smoke is then spread when I used my ‘Gust’ to attract more foes to my area. The resulting horde was about every known bear in the area and then some, along with a couple nightsabers, spiders, and surprisingly enough, the boss Bear himself, Yonag.  
  
  
Y’see, Yonag is a bit of a strange one. It’s the only bear in the area hunters are always cautious of, mainly because of its smarts. But today, it would be outsmarted! I think… the battle started with a roar from the bears as they ran in, the nightsabers and spiders staying back to fight amongst themselves, while Yonag watched from afar, bright eyes watching the battle.  
  
  
It wasn’t easy to fight with about eleven bears slashing and gnawing at my direction, with a couple of hits easily getting me down a couple points of health, but I was able to kill a few in return with a mix of ‘Bug Bite’ which is just me biting down on them with some weird power, and ‘Gust’ to push them back so I can breathe. If they crowd me, I also use ‘Struggle Bug’ which is just me lashing out in a struggling frenzy, knocking them away just a bit.  
  
  
You might be asking, why don’t I just fly over the attacks? Well, I can’t. If I even think about trying, it says that I don’t know that move, but also that I can’t do that yet. It was annoying, but eventually with the defeat of 5 of the eleven bears, I leveled up to level 2. In a flash, numbers roll by my eyes faster than the left over enemies could fight me, telling me that I gained +2 to my Health Points, increasing it to 13, +1 to my Attack, Speed, and Special Attack, and a +2 to my Defense and Special Defense. That means I have 6 Attack, 7 Defense, 5 Special Attack, 8 Special defense, and 7 Speed.   
  
  
I could feel myself get more powerful, though my health still stayed at 8. My attacks got quicker, though and soon the remaining bears were dead. Looking at the Nightsabers and Spiders, I could see at least 2 Nightsabers and 1 Spider remained, which turned and attacked me as Yonag lurked closer, accessing the dead bears and my power. The Nightsabers and Spiders were extremely easy to deal with, compared to the bears, and they were quickly killed. I fluttered back on my wings, though watching Yonag with weary eyes.  
  
  
I felt glass shatter against my body as the bear suddenly lunged, the last few bits of my health repairing itself as I shot to the left, just barely dodging the large bear with my wings and biting down on its shoulder with a Bug Bite. It roared and battered me away, doing at least 3 points of damage while it looked barely hurt. Its maw was peeled back, showing sharp pearly whites, its glowing eyes just ready to rip my poor bumblebee butt to shreds.  
  
  
I quickly decided to keep my distance, mostly because I don’t want to get killed by this god damn bear, who easily kept up with me with its fast lunging and nearly clipped me several times with its thick claws, the wind pressuring by like a sledgehammer. My Gust ability was doing a good job, however, of also pushing me back along with pushing him back at the same time, the wind putting a strain to his heavy mass and thick bones.  
  
  
Suddenly, Shandrei shouts, “Aim for the legs! He’s got a wound!” and points towards the obvious arrow that I didn’t notice sticking out of Yonag’s thick left leg, the feathering just barely seen through the thick mass of fur. Yonag twisted its head and stared at Shandrei, scaring him as he turned to run, though Yonag was quick to turn back to me when I used a strong Gust against the arrow, a disgusting ‘crunch’ of broken bone and the hateful roar of a bear startling me backwards as the bear entered a enraged mode.  
  
  
Tittering nervously, I avoided another swipe only to get battered backwards by a sudden swipe from the other side. It cost me 5 points of damage this time, which worried me more as I sent another Gust at the old bear and fluttered further back. Shandrei was panicking now, seeing how I had visible bruising on my body and my wings were starting to slow as I continued to fly, just barely twisting around so that when it looked like I was going to get killed, another potion smashed against my body, healing some but not all of my Health back, but it was enough to give me the strength to send off one last Gust into Yonag’s face, the wind being so pressurized that his neck curled backwards in a way it shouldn’t have, seeing how he was reared and head up high, causing his neck to crack with a wet snap.  
  
  
I just barely moved out of the way when the big boy fell, my body shifting back to its human form as I sat there, a migraine forming in my brain as I now discovered a setback. I could only use this form for at least 15 minutes, and after that, I start to get headaches. If I say in past 30 minutes, I get a nosebleed… past that, Shandrei guesses that I could potentially die. This day was a grim reminder, though, that I could die. I could’ve, but I didn’t. It was only thanks to Shandrei, though, so I made sure to give him LOTS of attention! Mostly hugs though…


	2. Winnie the Pooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, Shandrei's Perspective.

World of Warcraft: Next World Order  
A Pokemon/WoW Crossover starring The Gamer features

* * *

Chapter 2: Winnie the Pooh

* * *

Hey, it’s Shandrei talking today. Groa is kind of busy working with her new form, which we only discovered the day after the whole… chaotic fight of a bumblebee versus a bunch of bears. This form is a small bear-cub like creature with a crescent moon on its forehead which Groa discovered that it was named a Teddiursa. Apparently after defeating Yonag, she was gifted with the ability to turn into… that. It’s cute, and she uses it with her Combee form quite efficiently, but I’m still going to worry about her.

  
  
Anyways, you might be wondering what village we live in at the moment. Well it’s called Starbreeze Village. It’s where all the adventurers go through after they come out from the Shadowglen forest. The Shadowglen forest is where young children, usually a few hundred or so years old, go for training in a specialized talent. Most commonly are warriors, rouges and other elves that use melee weaponry, but a few magic users like mages and druids pop up every so often before joining a circle or whatever.

  
  
Very rarely does a magic user like myself stay in one place instead of joining these groups, but I like to say that the terrors of Shadowglen had left me on this path. Besides, I got to meet Groa after all of that, so I’d say it’s worth it. I’m well known in the village, though none of the adventurers have ever met or seen me, probably because of my new job of taking care of a human, a mortal if you will.

  
  
You see, I’m actually a few hundred years old, though significantly young compared to our leader, Tyrande, who is over ten thousand years old. To those outside of the elven community, I would appear as a very tall and lanky fourteen-year-old, though really I’m not. Surprisingly, I’m mature for my age. Or so says the elders of our village. 

  
  
Not going to lie, I didn’t expect the potions to be so effective on Groa’s Pokemon forms, or that the shattered class doesn’t even damage it. Normally, the person would consume it (Don’t worry, when she’s in human form she does drink it the normal way), but by smashing the bottle onto the much harder and durable body of her forms, the potion doesn’t do damage but heals as the liquid is seemingly absorbed on contact.

  
  
It’s a bit weird, and I’ve been coming up with some spray on and cheaper flasks so I don’t have to waste as much money on the sturdy glass. Luckily enough the bounty on Yonag gave us a bunch of gold, about 100, to work with. It’s a lot, but not excessively so to the point I feel like a dragon and its horde. When I go outside, funnily enough, it seems like the air is a lot more lax after the old bears death. I suppose a lot of people were affected by him.

  
  
Anyways, Teddiursa… it’s strong despite its small size and innocently cute body. In fact, we’re surprised by the amount of moves it has in its grasps compared to Groa’s Combee form, though most of them aren’t damaging moves, but affect other things instead. Groa tends to use attacking moves though, so no doubt those other moves won’t get much use.

  
  
At the moment, however, she was using her Teddiursa form to keep a little child busy as their parents huddled off to do basic chores in the village. The kids name is Cerias, and she’s a smart kid for her young age. She has light lilac skin and bright white eyes like the rest of her people, along with the more common green hair pulled into a braid behind her. She’ll definitely be a beautiful woman in a few thousand years, but for now she’s learning in school the usual basics.

  
  
I make sure to glance at them every so often, just to make sure Groa hasn’t accidentally lost the child or they run off and get lost. Elune forbid the two get into trouble while they do it as well. I chuckled as I saw the bear cub pokemon use its Baby Doll Eyes at Cerias, who immediately hugs it. Soon enough though, her parents come back and thank us with a few coppers and went on with their day, the child waving as the Teddiursa shifts back into a human.

  
  
Groa was a good looking human, though I can’t really compare her to other humans since they don’t even know we exist. In fact, I had to keep her identity as a human shapeshifter a secret from my own Village, if only due to the fact that it would mean Tyrande’s attention would be caught. God forbid a mortal race knows how to turn into a bunch of ‘dangerous’ creatures, right?

  
  
I’m not even sure what she would do to Groa, actually. Maybe I’m freaking out over nothing, or perhaps I’m not. Either way, unless Tyrande reaches out first for human contact or Groa gets outed as being, well, a human with the ability to shapeshift, I’ll be keeping this secret to my grave. Flipping a copper into the air, I follow Groa as she chatters away in Common, the only language she seems to understand. She’s been learning how to do a bit of Darnissian, but it’s taking a bit longer to do so, mainly because Darnissian uses a lot of subvocals and we tend to be very prissy over it.

  
  
Soon enough I’m watching Groas chase down bears, nightsabers and spiders for the rest of the evening, the three-combed bee pokemon hurtling Gust after Gust at its foes. The bears of all things are a bit easy, and some Bug Bites on the Nightsabers send them hurtling into the air. The spiders seemed to be the most fun to fight though, seeing how a simple Gust sends them shooting into the air and onto their backs, vunerable to yet another Gust.

  
  
Shaking my head, I just decide to watch. Combee didn’t really need me to heal as much, apparently, but it was still safer to keep me nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Groa  
> Current Pokemon Forms  
> Combee (Level 2 Female, Bug/Flying)  
> HP: 13 ATK:6 DEF: 7 SPATK: 5 SPDEF: 8 SPE: 7  
> Teddiursa (Level 1 Female, Normal)  
> HP: 12 ATK: 6 DEF: 6 SPATK: 5 SPDEF: 6 SPE: 5

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Groa  
> Current Pokemon Forms  
> Combee (Level 2 Female, Bug/Flying)  
> HP: 13 ATK:6 DEF: 7 SPATK: 5 SPDEF: 8 SPE: 7
> 
> Name: Shandrei  
> Occupation: Alchemist/Herbilist, 'Trainer' and 'Guide'  
> Class: Mage (Arcane Specialization)


End file.
